Just an Ordinary Night
by iceMANia
Summary: Edward ve Bella'nın sıradan bir gecesi...


Dünyanın bu unutulmuş yerinde bu kadar olağanüstülüğün bir arada olacağı kimin aklına gelirdi ki…. Ve benim gibi sıradan bir kızın bu olağanüstü olayların tam ortasına düşmesi…

Ama Forks'ta gelip de tüm bu olayları kendi gözlerimle görüp hatta bizzat yaşadıktan sonra her şeyin olabileceğine inandım.

Ben Bella Swan, Washington, Forks'ta yaşıyorum. En iyi arkadaşlarımdan biri kurtadam, diğeri ise vampir. Ve birbirlerinin ezeli düşmanlarılar. Sevgilim mi? O da bir vampir. Ben insanım. En azından şimdilik. Açıkçası, bir gün Sevgim Edward tarafından veya onun ailesinden biri tarafından dönüştürülmeyi umuyorum. Sebebi kesinlikle gereksiz, saçma bir merak değil. Dönüşmeyi gerçekten istiyorum çünkü sonsuza kadar onunla beraber olmayı tüm varlığımla diliyorum. Ama nedenleriyle birlikte de olsa bu istediğimi Edward'a anlattığımda, ısrarlarımın şiddetine oranlı bir biçimde kibarca ya da kabaca reddediliyorum. Ve konuşamayacak kadar dolduğumda düşüncelerimi okuyup ne kadar içten olduğumu anlamasını diliyorum. Maalesef olmuyor…

Bu konuyu tekrar tekrar ona hatırlatmamın, onu hem üzüp hem de sinirlendirdiğini görebiliyorum ama yine de kendimi bundan vazgeçiremiyorum. Sonsuzluğumuzun, beraber geçireceğimiz sonsuzluğun anahtarı onda fakat o ısrarla onu bana vermeyi reddediyor. Her gece bu konuyu düşünüyorum. Onu ikna etmenin bir yolunu arıyorum. Ne var ki şu ana kadar geldiğim aşama, sadece onu ısrarlarımla bıktırmak oldu.

Elimin altındaki sert, soğuk göğsü yavaş bir ritimle inip kalkarken başımı hafifçe çevirip; bir melek kadar huzurlu yüzüne ve kapalı gözlerine baktım. Sadece küçük bir an için de olsa aklımdan "Ne kadar muhteşem uyuyor." diye geçirdim. Sonra bu aptallığıma neredeyse sessiz denecek bir şekilde güldüm ama hassas kulakları bunu rahatça duydu. Kehribar rengi, sıcak bakışlı gözlerini araladı ve fısıldayarak sordu." Uyuyamadın mı Bella?" Tatlı nefesinin kokusu burnuma ulaştığında gözlerimi kapayarak yanıtladım."Uyumadım. Düşünüyordum." ."Öyle mi?" dedi. Sonra ekledi "Ne düşünüyordun?". Ses tonu ve yüzü öyle bir hal almıştı ki, onu görenler ne düşündüğümün dünyanın en önemli konusu olduğunu sanırlardı. Aslında benim için öyleydi. Derin bir nefes aldım. Bu konuyu onlarca kez konuşmuş olsak da bir kez daha sorarken hala geriliyordum. Ama ben daha ağzımı açmadan iç çekişimden ne söyleyeceğimi anladı ve ilk önce o konuştu.

"Yine mi o konu?". Lafı dolandırmadan, dürüstçe yanıtladım "Evet.". Birkaç saniyeliğine durdu. Ne söyleyeceğini ve bunu bana defalarca söylemekten duyduğu rahatsızlığı biliyordum. Yine de karşılık olarak dilimizdeki en kötü kelimeyi söyledi "Hayır.".

Gözlerimi hayal kırıklığıyla kapadım. Ama başım hala onun sert göğsüne dayalıydı. Duruşumu bozmadım. Kaskatı bir biçimde Edward'ın vücudunun sıcak ve canlı bir yansıması olarak onun kollarında yatıyordum. Edward soğukluğumu görmezden gelerek beni daha da sıkı sardı ve dudaklarını saçlarımın üzerine koydu. O kadar hafif bir dokunuştu ki sadece dudaklarını değdirdiğini sandım. Kısık, etkileyici bir sesle konuşmaya başladığında serin nefesi saçlarımın arasından geçti. Sesi acı çeker gibiydi.

"Bunu sana yapamam."

"Peki, sen yapmasan da olur. Carlisle'dan veya Alice'ten rica ederim."

"Neyi kastettiğimi biliyorsun Bella."

Pes ederek kabullendim. "Biliyorum." Daha fazla bir şey söylememeye niyetliyken kelimeler ağzımdan çıkıverdi. "Biliyorum ama nedenini anlayamıyorum. Sürekli bensiz yaşayamayacağını söylüyorsun ama bana sonsuzluğu vermeyi reddediyorsun. Bir gün kahrolası bir şekilde ölüp gideceğimi ikimiz de biliyoruz. Ölümümden sonra kendine ne yapacağını düşünmek istemiyorum. Tek istediğim seninle olmak, daima. Dönüşürken veya dönüştükten sonra karşılaşacağım zorluklar umurumda değil. Sen yanımda olduğun sürece her şeye katlanabilirim."

Kısa bir süre durdum. Cevap vermedi; ben de ona bakmadan devam ettim.

"Edward, seçme şansın olsa bu hale gelmeyi asla seçmeyeceğini söylemiştin. Ama benim seçme şansım var ve bunu istiyorum."

Bütün konuşmamı sert bir fısıltı halinde yapmama rağmen son cümlelere doğru ses tonum yalvarma haline gelmişti.

Ona baktığımda ağzının ve gözlerinin şaşkınlıktan açık kaldığını gördüm. Meleklerin şaşırabileceği aklıma gelmezdi.

Soğuk ve ince parmaklarıyla yanağımı okşadı. Tepkisini beklerken heyecanlığımdan kalbim hızla atıyordu. Onun bu atışları duyduğunu biliyordum. Belki de beni daha fazla heyecanlandırmamak için sadece yanağımı okşamakla yetinmişti.

Sesimin rahatça konuşabilecek duruma geldiğini anladığımda bir kez daha konuştum.

"Özür dilerim, yani bu kadar ani olduğu için. Sadece ne düşündüğümü biraz da olsun bilmeni istedim."

"Anlıyorum." Dedi, fısıltısı gerçekten anlayışlıydı. "Senin ne düşündüğünü biraz da olsa biliyordum ama anlaşılan bunları daha fazla kulak ardı edemeyeceğim."

Düşüncelerimi okumasına imkân olmadığı halde bir an için aklıma bunun olmuş olabileceği ihtimali geldi. Şaşkınlığımı küçük, muhteşem kahkahalarından biriyle karşıladı.

"Alice'le bunları konuşuyorsun, değil mi? – kafamı 'evet' dercesine sallayınca devam etti- ve Alice'le her şeyimizi paylaşırız."

"Her şeyi mi?" diye sordum; kuşkuyla alt dudağımı ısırarak.

"Hem de her şeyi." diyerek onayladı.

"Demek ki Alice'e anlatmamam gereken şeyler de varmış. Bundan sonra dikkat ederim." Dedim. Başka bir şeyi kastetmiştim ve bu konu yüzümü ateş basmasına neden olmuştu.

Edward da başım göğsün dayalı olduğundan artan sıcaklığımı fark etti. Göğsüne koyduğum elimi incitmekten korkarcasına kavradı. Yüzüne yaklaştırarak kokladı ve kısık sesle derin bir iç çekti. Sonra avucumun içini sevgiyle öptü.

Kalbim daha hızlı atıyordu ve sadece yanaklarımı değil bütün vücudumu ateş basmıştı. Tam bu sırada elimi bırakarak yavaşça yanımdan kalktı. Yatağımda tek başıma kalmıştım ve yanımda yattığı zaman üşüdüğümden daha fazla üşüyordum. Durup dururken yanımdan kalkmasının nedenini ilk önce anlayamamıştım.

Parlak gözlerinde adlandıramadığım bir ifade vardı. Ona baktığımı fark edince yüzüme baktı. Çenesi kaskatıydı. Kendisine, daha doğrusu içgüdülerine hâkim olmaya çalışıyordu. Böyle zamanlarda kendisini kontrol altına alana kadar kısa bir süreliğine benden uzaklaşırdı. Yanımdan ayrılmasını hiç istemesem de bunu benim iyiliğim için yapıyordu ve aslında ona minnettardım.

Ama gitmedi. Sade biraz uzaklaşıp odamdaki sallanan sandalyeye oturdu.

Oturuşu rahat görünmesine rağmen yüzündeki ifade sertti. İnce, tatlı dudaklarını açılmayacak biçimde sıkmıştı. Gözlerinde karanlıkta bile rahatça gördüğüm alevler vardı. Sandalyenin arkasına yaslandı; gözlerini kapadı ve ağır ağır sallanmaya başladı.

Odamda benim nefes alışımın ve sandalyenin hafif gıcırtısının dışında hiçbir ses yoktu.

Yatakta doğrulup örtüyü üstümden atım. Çıplak ayaklarımla tahta zeminin üzerinden ona doğru ilerledim. Ona yaklaştığımı bildiğinden emindim. Tepki vermeyince ilerlemeye devam ettim.

Onun tapılası güzellikteki yüzünü iki elimin arasına aldım. O da benim ellerimi sıkıca kavradı. Şefkatle alnını öptüm. Anlayışlı bir sesle fısıldadım.

"Daha sonra devam ederiz. Kendini iyi hissetmiyorsan gidebilirsin"

Ellerimi yüzünden çekmiştim ama o hala ellerimi sıkıca tutuyordu.

"Sensiz idare edebilirim" diye yalan söyledim. Yalanımı fark etmemesi için ses tonuma bütün gücümle hâkim olmak zorunda kaldım.

Birden gözlerini açtı. Sert, kararlı bir sesle "Hayır." dedi. "Kendimi kontrol altında tutabilirim" diye devam etti ama yine de yerinden kalktı.

Sabahları onun gelip gelmediğini görmek için baktığım pencerenin önünde durdu. Yanına gidip elimi beline doladım ve beraberce boş sokağa baktık.

"Ne kadar sıradan, hatta sıkıcı duruyor." dedi.

Onu doğrulayarak düşüncelerimi söyledim. "Buranın doğaüstü yaratıkların merkezi olduğunu kim tahmin edebilirdi ki?"

"İlk geldiğinde buranın çok sıkıcı olduğunu düşündün, değil mi?"

"Aslında tam olarak, sıkıntıdan öleceğimi düşündüm." Başımı kaldırıp yüzüne baktım. Ayışığı sayesinde çok daha güzel gözüküyordu.

"O zaman iyi yönden bakalım." dedi gülerek. " O zaman, benimle birlikte olmak hayatına heyecan kattı."

"Kesinlikle öyle." dedim. Kısa bir suskunluktan sonra aklıma gelen soruyu hemen sordum. "Hala çığlıklara atarak kaçmamı bekliyorsun, değil mi?"

Bir kez daha sessizce güldü. "Evet, ama sen beni her seferinde şaşırtıyorsun."

Ben de içten bir şekilde güldüm. "Sen de beni her seferinde büyülüyorsun."

Gülümseyerek kendi kendine mırıldandı. "Büyülemek." Sonra gözü duvardaki saate takıldı. Beni aceleyle yatağıma sürüklerken kendine söyleniyordu. " Saat üçü geçmiş. Sana daha fazla özen göstermeliyim. Uyuman gerek…"

Dudaklarıma uzandı. Onları kendi tadıyla kutsadı. Beni yatağa yatırıp, üzerimi örterken kendi dudaklarını yalayarak konuştu. " Bu, senin iyi geceler öpücüğündü."

Örtüyü üzerime iyice çekerken korkuyla fısıldadım. "Gidiyor musun?"

"Kalmalı mıyım?" diye sordu baştan çıkaran bir sesle.

"Kesinlikle." Diye cevap verdim hafiften uykulu bir biçimde. Yatakta onun için bıraktığım boşluğa rahatça yerleşip kollarını bana doladı. Teninin soğukluğu beni rahatsız etmiyordu. Çünkü bana gerçekten uykuya ne kadar ihtiyaç duyduğumu hatırlatmıştı ve şimdi uykuya dalmak üzereydim.

Gözlerim kapanıyordu. Anlayabileceğini umarak güçlükle mırıldandım.

"Uyandığımda burada olacak mısın?"

"Olmamı istiyor musun?" diyerek soruma soruyla cevap verdi.

"Evet." dedim.

"Bu seni mutlu eder mi?"

"Hımm." Artık doğru düzgün konuşamayacak kadar uykuya esir olmuştum. Belki cevabımı anlayamamıştır diye Edward'a daha sıkı sarıldım.

"O zaman, burada olacağım." dedi. Duyduğum son şey Edward'ın ipek yumuşaklığındaki kelimeleriydi.

"Sonsuza kadar."


End file.
